willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Dinoco Light 350: Blaze's First Win in a Long Time
After Blaze's meltdown and his worst season so far, Blaze went on to win the Dinoco Light 350 (Willy's Cup version, not the Piston Cup version). It was one of the most historic moments in Willy's Cup history and so far was also the most emotional and historic comeback in its history. Transcript Intro/Start (The camera pans down to the MSOTS, then fades to the curtains which open up to reveal the RSN broadcasters) Ruff Ruffman: Hello there, racing fans. I'm Ruff Ruffman, the pear-shaped humbled genius dog and host of the PBS Kids series Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman. And I'm along with Francine Carruthers of the Electric Company on the RSN Studios. This race is the first race after Blaze's meltdown in the N2O Cola Zero 400 at Florida some days ago. Will he win? This question and more will be found out in the 2020 running of the Willy's Cup edition of the Dinoco Light 350 here at the Motor Speedway of the South! (Meanwhile, Blaze is seen inside his hauler) Blaze: Okay here we go. Focus. (The camera cuts to black) Blaze: Speed, we are speed. (it cuts to the cars zooming by and back to black.) Blaze: 2 winners, a lot of losers. We eat losers for breakfast. (it cuts to the on-board of GameCube's car while racing at the Florida International Speedway and then to black again.) Blaze: Breakfast? Agh, nevermind. I lost a few days ago to Nyan Storm. But this ain't happening today. (Knocking is heard from Blaze's hauler.) Blaze: Who is it? (The hauler opens, revealing PlayStation 2, Hamsterbus, and Turbo) Turbo: Hello! Hamsterbus: Hi! PS2: Howdy, bro! Blaze: What are you doing here, you three? PS2: We wish you won this race, bud. I hope you win! Nyan's at pole position so be very careful out there! You've started second place on the starting lineup. Blaze: Let's go to the pits because the race is going to begin in about 10 minutes. (Later) Mark SetGo: Racers, are you ready? All Racers: Yes, Mark SetGo! Mark SetGo: Start your engines! (The racers rev their engines/fire the engines of their racecars.) GameCube: Hey Blaze, good luck winning that race. I hope you do so! Blaze: Just for you and everyone! Mark SetGo: Racers! On your marks, get set, go! (the racers race off the pits) Ruff Ruffman: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S MAKE THIS RACE A GREAT RACE, YA BUNCH OF HOT DOGS! (Blaze takes the lead, but Nyan Storm is behind him. Nyan tries to pass Blaze, but fails.) Finish/Blaze Wins Blaze: C'mon! I wanna win! Ruff Ruffman: Blaze still leads, but Nyan Storm is behind her! It will be close! Blaze: Yes! Yes! Ruff Ruffman: But Nyan Storm fails to pass Blaze! And Blaze wins the Dinoco Light 350 here at the Motor Speedway of the South! Blaze: I did it! I won the race! Yes! Thanks, pit crew! Thank you, everyone! You're the best aside from PlayStation 2, Hamsterbus, Turbo, and my best friends! A.J: This one will be popular for the fans! Ruff Ruffman: This is the most emotional comeback in the history of the Willy's Cup! What an amazing race that was! Wow! A.J: We won! (The reprise of "Your Sorrow" starts playing.) Ava, Naia, Jewel. We knew you could clear your sorrow! Generation Willy’s Cup Racers & PS2 (in his singing voice by Bryan Adams) You used your Blazing Speed to save tomorrow! And you won! Blaze If I didn't get stuck on today that was grey and lonely, nothing will stop me! PS2 (in his singing voice) Or me! Hamsterbus Or me!!! (Triumphant music) Ruff Ruffman: I knew Blaze could do it! Arthur: Yay! Buster: Blaze! Blaze! Blaze! Ava, Naia, Jewel You won and that cleared your sorrow, and you always stay focused to cure your sorrow. What a day! His sorrow is all gone... Storm That terrible oxymoron! Ava, Naia, Jewel Blaze continues racing each day away! Ruff Ruffman: Wow, that's one heck of a win. Francine Carruthers: Yeah, one a heck of a win. Ruff Ruffman: (weeping) Man, this emotional moment was amazing! (Blows tissue) Let’s go live to Sell-E reporting with Blaze and AJ after their win. Sell-E? Sell-E: Thank you, Ruff, this was an emotional moment, and that means we are interviewing Blaze and AJ, Blaze, AJ, tell us how you won. Blaze: I used Blazing Speed, and won the race! AJ: And now everyone is celebrating! Sell-E: Well Blaze, thanks, Glad to hear that you cured your sorrow. Grand Final-ay! That’s a pun on the word “Grand Finale”. Ava, Naia, Jewel Your sorrow is now clear. Blaze I won't cause a broken rear. Chorus Blazing Speed is a day, away! (The curtains from the reporters’ studio onscreen closes, then the text “The End!” appears.) Voiceover: Thanks for watching this race. More programming will continue on RSN shortly.